Kara za grzechy
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Jak to będzie po śmierci, gdy przyjdzie nam odpowiedzieć za błędy popełnione za życia? Wsadzą nas diabli do kotłów ze smołą? A może spotka nas coś znacznie mniej... ciekawego? Severus Snape już się o tym przekonał.
1. trzy

**------------------------**

1.

trzy

**------------------------**

* * *

Trzech mężczyzn siedziało po turecku na pylistej, rozciągającej się jak okiem sięgnąć równinie i grało w karty. Wszyscy trzej czarnowłosi, czarnoocy, bladolicy, z wąskimi ustami i krzywymi, jakby złamanymi nosami. Nawet ubrani byli identycznie, w czarne peleryny z kapturami, czarne szaty i czarne półbuty. Wyglądali jak bliźniacy jednojajowi w wersji dwa plus jeden. Nic dziwnego, skoro byli tą samą osobą.

Ciemnoszary pył unosił się kłębami, kiedy rzucali na ziemię karty - jedna za drugą szóstki pik.

- Nudzę się - stwierdził w końcu ten, który właśnie pozbył się kartonika z niemalejącej kupki. Położył się na plecach, wciąż mając skrzyżowane nogi, i wlepił wzrok w szare sklepienie.

- Może dla odmiany zagram w kości? - z namysłem zapytał siedzący po jego lewej stronie.

- Te z szóstkami na każdej ścianie - uzupełnił kolejny.

- Zawsze wypada sześć-sześć-sześć, bardzo adekwatnie - zauważył leżący.

Dalsza pseudorozmowa toczyła się monotonnie w kierunku zgodnym z ruchem wskazówek zegara.

- Mam jeszcze ruletkę...

- ...z szóstkami do wyboru...

- ...i kolorem nieodmiennie czarnym.

- Faktycznie, jest co obstawiać.

- Dla urozmaicenia może być rosyjska ruletka.

- Gdzieś był ten sześciostrzałowy rewolwer...

- ...ze ślepakami w każdej komorze.

- Dobrze, że koników tu nie ma.

- Pewnie miałyby po sześć nóg.

- To może testrale...?

- ...ale testrale też mają cztery...

- Bez znaczenia. Mógłbym obstawiać wyścigi testrali.

- Tylko że nie znałbym wyniku, bo ich tu nie ma.

- Chyba szybko by mi się znudziło.

Potężne potrójne westchnienie i znoów zapadła cisza, zakłócana jedynie dźwiękiem upadających kartoników.

- Crucio!

Leżący odchylił głowę, spoglądając na stojącą nad nim czerwonooką parodię człowieka. Nowo przybyły wskazywał na niego różdżką, powtarzając:

- Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!

- Jeszcze mu nie przeszło - zauważyła niedoszła ofiara klątwy.

- Crucio!

- Pewnie nie zdążył się zorientować, że magia tutaj nie działa. - Siedzący po prawej stronie obserwował, jak poprzednik sięga po kartę ze stosiku umieszczonego na piersiach i rzuca ją na oślep. Kartonik wirował przez chwilę w gęstym od pyłu powietrzu, po czym upadł na sporą kupkę zużytych blotek. Szóstka pik.

- Crucio!

- Że też nie może się nauczyć czegoś nowego...

- Avada kedavra!

- Prawda, zapomniałem, że jeszcze to umie.

- Avada kedavra!

- Szkoda, że wcześniej nie zauważyłem, jaki on jest potwornie nudny...

- Avada kedavra!

- Jak to potwory.

- Avada kedavra!

- Idź sobie, szu, szu - leżący usiadł i machnął ręką, żeby odgonić uparciucha.

- Avada kedavra!

- Który to raz? - Kolejny przyglądał się swoim kartom, zastanawiając głęboko, którą szóstkę pik ma rzucić.

- Avada kedavra!

- Ten był ostatni. Zmiana repertuaru.

- Crucio!

- Strasznie jest przewidywalny.

- Crucio!

- To jego główna wada.

- Crucio!

- Zawsze był straszny...

- Crucio!

- ...ale nigdy wcześniej aż tak przewidywalny.

- Crucio!

- Dłużej tego nie wytrzymam...

- Cru...!

Cała trójka poderwała się na nogi, doskoczyła do miotającego niewybaczalne pseudoczarodzieja i siłą wepchnęła mu do gardła wszystkie zużyte szóstki pik.

- Trochę szkoda, to by było ostatnie "Crucio!" - zauważył jeden, kiedy z powrotem usiedli.

- Ciekawe, na jak długo - zastanowił się siedzący po prawej stronie.

- Na sześć "Avada kedavra!" - oświecił się kolejny.

Karty nadal padały na ziemię z cichym plaskiem, pył unosił się ciemnoszarymi kłębami.

Grający milczeli. Można powiedzieć, że niedługo, ale czas był w tym miejscu pojęciem wyjątkowo względnym.

- Może dla rozrywki się przejdę? - nie mógł się zdecydować ten, który wcześniej żałował zakneblowania niewydarzonego magika.

Rzeczona niedoróbka stała kawałek dalej, plując szóstkami pik. Tylko czarnego cylindra jej brakowało, żeby mogła uchodzić za mugolskiego prestidigitatora. I nieco bardziej ludzkiego wyglądu.

- W końcu i tak nie mam nic innego do roboty - zgodził się następny.

Trzeci wstał bez słowa. Rzucił karty na ziemię, bez zainteresowania patrząc, jak opadają, wirując. Kilka większych chmur pyłu uniosło się niemal do poziomu jego oczu, ale to było jedyne urozmaicenie. Wzruszył ramionami, a pozostali niczym w zwierciadle powtórzyli jego gesty. Wszak byli jednym. I tym samym.

Kiedy ruszał w drogę bez celu, jego czarne szaty zafalowały w nieruchomym powietrzu... czy cokolwiek to było, to, co nie było ciemnoszarym pyłem. Całą trójką ruszył w tę samą stronę, całkiem identyczną, jak każda inna, ile by ich w tym dziwnym miejscu nie było. To było jak odruch - w ogóle nie musiał o tym myśleć. Nikt nie musiał: każdy człowiek, którego spotykał, zawsze był obecny we wszystkich osobach, jakie tutaj pozostały. Gdziekolwiek to "tutaj" było. Podejrzewał, że nigdzie, ale był prawie pewien, że jest to równie dobra odpowiedź, jak "wszędzie" albo "na samym dnie twojego umysłu, ciołku".

Mijając wciąż plującego kartami byłego czarodzieja nie mógł powstrzymać sarkastycznego uśmieszku. Oto jeszcze jeden dowód na to, że wszystkie osoby trzymają się razem w tym miejscu... oczywiście zakładając, że to jest miejsce.

Dobrze, nieważne.

Naprawdę.

Wokół wysokiej postaci o czerwonych oczach wręcz się kłębiło. Kłębiło i piszczało, z jednym wyjątkiem, który całkiem wyraźnie syczał - kłębiąc się wraz z pozostałymi, oczywiście. W tym całym bałaganie trudno było policzyć, ile tam tego w ogóle jest, ale czarnooki był przekonany, że od ostatniego razu nic się nie zmieniło w tej materii... o ile to była materia, naturalnie.

Dygresje, dygresje... Wszyscy trzej panowie, zgodnie podążający w tym samym, nieokreślonym kierunku, jednocześnie pokręcili głowami z bardzo podobnymi wyrazami niesmaku na twarzach.

Sześciu. Było go sześciu, włącznie z tym najwyższym, który stał i nadal pluł. Zważywszy, że czas tutaj... w tym miejscu... wszystko jedno - nie istniał, mogło mu to zająć długo. Chociaż równie możliwe było krótko, które trwało dokładnie tyle samo czasu... którego nie było. Filozoficzne rozważania nie były jego mocną stroną o tej porze. Jakakolwiek nie byłaby to pora. Zakładając, że w ogóle w takim przypadku można mówić o porze.

No właśnie.

Osobiście najbardziej się dziwił, że było go sześciu, a nie siedmiu. Domyślał się, gdzie się podział ostatni... miejmy nadzieję, bo przecież zawsze mógł to być pierwszy, a tego nawet Severus by nie chciał.

Tak, to było co najmniej zastanawiające. Nawet nieco bardziej, niż to, że jego samego było obecnie trzech. Różnica polegała na tym, iż on wiedział... a przynajmniej mógł się domyślić z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa, za czyją sprawą było go już tylko trzech. Nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o Voldemorcie, którego brakowało jednego. Któż mógł się nad nim zlitować, matka? Bellatriks? Owszem, był pewien, że nie żyła - miał wątpliwe szczęście spotkać ją tutaj. Nie zauważyła go, zapewne dlatego, że jak szalona poszukiwała swego pana, mając prawdopodobnie nadzieję, że go nie znajdzie; bo przecież oznaczałoby to, że on wciąż żyje i kontynuuje swe błyskotliwe dzieło zniszczenia. Jej strata. Gdyby słuchała Severusa, mogłaby się dowiedzieć, że owszem, Voldemort tu jest, w prawie całej swej świetności, pomijając jedną siódmą i fakt, że piątka z pozostałej szóstki w ogóle nie przypominała człowieka. Ano tak, bo szósta przynajmniej _przypominała_ ludzką postać; reszta albo była kwilącymi skrawkami ciemności o nieokreślonych kształtach, albo wężem do złudzenia przypominającym Nagini. Bardzo starał się nie patrzeć na tę część Voldemorta, która z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu budziła w nim zimne dreszcze. Mógłby też Belli uświadomić, że do skończenia czasu - który i tak nie istniał w tym nieistniejącym miejscu - nie będzie jej dane ujrzeć Voldemorta. Po prostu nie było szans, aby natknąć się tu na osobę, którą pragnęło się zobaczyć. Severus mógł coś na ten temat powiedzieć: wciąż był wystarczająco normalny, by wiedzieć, z kim rozmawiał. Chociaż czasami wątpił w to, co widzi.

Odruchowo odwrócił wszystkie trzy głowy i spojrzał za siebie. Fascynowało go to jak zawsze: nie zostawiał śladów na pylistym podłożu. Nikt nie zostawiał - sprawdzał to przy każdej okazji. Jedna ze stałych niezmiennych tutaj. Może nawet było logiczne, że niematerialna dusza nie zostawiała materialnych śladów, choć przecież to miejsce było też niematerialne, więc właściwie dlaczego nie? No, chyba że było niematerialne inaczej...

Trzech mężczyzn znowu patrzyło przed siebie, bez przekonania idąc dalej. Chodzenie było równie interesujące, jak granie w karty czy ruletkę. A nawet bardziej, ponieważ chodząc można się było na kogoś natknąć. Właściwie nie chodząc można było to samo, ale Severus zawsze przedkładał działanie zamiast biernego oczekiwania. Po śmierci mu to nie przeszło, z czego był nawet zadowolony. Urozmaicenie było tutaj w cenie. Jakkolwiek waluta pozostawała nieznana.

Nie zastanawiał się, kogo spotka. Możliwości było dużo albo i jeszcze więcej. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że Voldemorta pozostawił za sobą na tyle daleko, że na jakiś czas będzie miał z nim spokój. Biorąc pod uwagę nieistnienie tutaj odległości ani czasu - ani nawet samego "tutaj" - pomarzyć zawsze mógł.

Bardzo chciał, żeby to się już skończyło. Jeśli ludzie myśleli, że piekło ma dziwięć kręgów, zamieszkują je, prócz dusz potępionych, tabuny diabłów i demonów, a wieczność spędza się tam na wesołych balangach wokół kotłów ze smołą, musiał ich rozczarować. Piekło było niewiarygodnie nudne, płaskie jak stół, ciche i rozczarowująco bezbolesne. I nawet jeśli było cię trzech, sześciu czy siedmiu, było piekielnie samotne. Bez wzgledu na to, kogo się w nim spotkało.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC  
1.

**--------------------**

* * *

_Uprzejmie informuję szanownych Czytelników, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w nowym oknie w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym polu komentarz i kliknąć przycisk pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Poza tym czyta się je zwykle wyjątkowo przyjemnie ;-)._


	2. pięć, cztery

_Powtórzę to, co napisałam całkiem niedawno przed innym moim tekstem: wiem, jestem wredna. Jakoś trudno mi cokolwiek na to poradzić, pewnie po części dlatego, że nie cierpię nad sobą pracować. Taki mój urok. Może nie tyle osobisty, co osobliwy. Zresztą: jak kto woli._

_Poniższe jest drugą (Merlinie broń nie chronologicznie!) częścią fanfika, który kiedyś napisałam na pojedynek na Forum Mirriel. Tradycyjnie dla mnie, za pisanie tekstu pojedynkowego zabrałam się w ostatniej możliwej minucie / godzinie / dniu, wobec czego miniaturka pojedynkowa wyszła rzeczywiście miniaturowa i, co gorsza, nie zdążyłam powiedzieć w niej wszystkiego tego, co powiedzieć chciałam. Toteż po pojedynku zaplanowałam sobie napisać część drugą, będącą czymś w rodzaju uzupełnienia, wyjaśnienia pewnych wątków opowiadania pojedynkowego. Jak to jednak dość często ze mną bywa, zabrałam się za pisanie nie od początku (chronologicznego), tylko od momentu, na który akurat miałam natchnienie. W ten sposób "Kara za grzechy" stała się kolejnym moim tekstem o docelowej nieznanej liczbie rozdziałów, które będę dodawała zapewne koszmarnie nieregularnie. Nie zdołałam się jednak powstrzymać przed opublikowaniem poniższej części fanfika, który - mam nadzieję - kiedyś wreszcie napisze się do końca._

_W dodatku, chociaż zapowiadałam tak na Forum Mirriel, nie skonsultowałam się z Amarylis w kwestii tego, czy w ogóle powinnam poniższy tekst publikować. Pewnie źle zrobiłam, ale mówi się trudno i tworzy się dalej. Skoro sam rozdział pisany był pod wpływem impulsu..._

_Z nadzieją, że mi wybaczycie, życzę miłej lektury._

_Nakago_

_30 lipca 2009 roku._

* * *

**------------------------**

2.

pięć, cztery

**------------------------**

* * *

Severus wyciągnął z ręki siebie stojącego po jego lewej stronie rewolwer, przyłożył sobie stojącemu po swojej prawej stronie lufę do skroni i pociągnął za spust. Huk, który się rozległ, zapewne rozerwałby mu bębenki w uszach i spowodował koszmarny ból głowy, gdyby nie ten przedziwny zbieg okoliczności, że Severus nie miał ani bębenków (poza tym jednym w kolcie, naturalnie), ani uszu. Ani nawet głowy. Przynajmniej w sensie materialnym. Ba, w sensie materialnym nie miał też rewolweru, który nadal jedna piąta jego osobliwej osobistości trzymała w ręce. Nota bene również nieistniejącej.

Pięciu Severusów z niesmakiem spojrzało na broń palną, która okazała się jednym wielkim niewypałem. Znalazłszy - najzupełniejszym przypadkiem oczywiście - sześcio(a jakże!)strzałowego, czarnego (a jakże!) kolta w szarym (a jakże!) pyle zaściełającym podłoże, były Mistrz Eliksirów ucieszył się gremialnie (a jakże!) z nieoczekiwanego urozmaicenia podróży donikąd. Pustkowie, którym wędrował, już dawno... a raczej bardzo, bardzo, bardzo dawno, wedle jego subiektywnego postrzegania przebytej odległości... a raczej bardzobardzobardzo dawno, wedle jego subiektywnie subiektywnego postrzegania czasu, którego obecności tu/tam nie stwierdził... Stwierdził za to, że już dawno, bardzo dawno, bardzobardzo... stracił wątek. Może to i dobrze, bo z pewnością i tak nie wymyśliłby nic nowego. Nie istniało nic, co nie istniałoby w tym miejscu, tak samo zresztą, jak nie istniało nic, co w tym miejscu by istniało. Nic ani nikt... i było to w pewien sposób pocieszające.

Severusa za życia mało co pocieszało. Po śmierci takoż nie znalazł zbyt wielu powodów do radości, bo pylista równina okazała się mało zabawna, a napotykane osoby ostatecznie jedna za drugą wychodziły na wyjątkowo drętwe. Być może powinien był za to ostatnie winić głównie siebie, ponieważ, jako żywo - i jako martwo również, jak najbardziej - nigdy nawet sam siebie nie postrzegał jako duszy towarzystwa. Bycie samą duszą wcale tego nie zmieniło. No, literalnie co prawda i owszem, teraz bowiem bezsprzeczne BYŁ duszą towarzystwa, jak zresztą wszystkie dusze, w których towarzystwie ostatnio się znajdował, jednak nie oznaczało to, że jakimś cudem po śmierci stał się zabawny, radosny lub pocieszny. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie stał się.

Jednakowoż... Może można by coś z tym zrobić? Poradzić? Odbić sobie chociaż po życiu? W życiu po życiu... jakkolwiek w jego przypadku nieżyciem po nieżyciu chyba stosowniej byłoby to nazwać. Odbić sobie, taaak, dobrze powiedziane... Odbić to tu z pewnością komuś odbiło...

Severus bowiem z szerokim rozmachem wyrzucił rewolwer jak najdalej, gdzie oczy nie poniosą, a następnie wziął i stanął na rękach. We wszystkich pięciu osobach, równocześnie, jak na rozkaz. Gdy jeszcze żył, nie zdarzyło mu się zrobić czegoś tak frywolnego, beztroskiego i idiotycznego. Słyszał jednak, że do góry nogami świat wyglądał inaczej, i chciał się o tym przekonać choćby w tym nieświecie. Pierwsze jednakże, o czym się przekonał, to że jego niematerialne szaty zachowały cechy swych odpowiedniczek z materialnego świata i, wiedzione zapewne prozaiczną siłą ciążenia, która tu była równie dziwna jak wszystko inne, opadły w dól i zasłoniły mu oczy. Przez co, niestety, nie dane mu było zobaczyć, jak wyglądały szare pustkowia z takiej, dość dla niego i dla nich nietypowej, perspektywy.

Drugą informacją, jaką uzyskał dzięki stanięciu na rękach, było, że niektóre rzeczy nigdy i nigdzie się nie zmieniają.

- Mógłbyś wreszcie wyprać te gacie, wiesz, Smarkerusie? To wręcz nieprzyzwoite, nawet po śmierci łazić w brudnej bieliźnie.

Z tego wypłynęła nauka trzecia: wybrał sobie na akrobacje najnieodpowiedniejszy czas. To doprawdy niesamowite, że w miejscu, gdzie czas nie istniał - i tego Severus był pewny jak mało czego, pomijając nieistnienie również samego miejsca - on zdołał go znaleźć. Nieodpowiedni, bo nieodpowiedni, czy wręcz najnieodpowiedniejszy, ale zawsze. Czas to czas. Poczuł się niemal jak cudotwórca.

Gdyby jeszcze potrafił sprawić, że Potter zniknie...

Wracając do stania na pięciu parach tych kończyn, które były do stania - chodzenia, biegania, skakania, tańczenia... w porządku, nie rozpędzajmy się aż tak - przeznaczone, Severus przypomniał sobie o czymś, o czym nie powinien był zapominać również jako nieboszczyk. Albo może przede wszystkim jako nieboszczyk. Otóż... przecież on już widział świat do góry nogami. I nie było to doświadczenie przyjemne, a już na pewno nie takie, które chciałby powtórzyć.

Co, oczywiście, automatycznie oznaczało, że powtórzyć je musiał. Czyż nie po to się tu znalazł?

Czyż po to?

Stanąwszy, momentalnie spojrzał na Jamesa Pottera, co nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym, zważywszy, że była to jedyna osoba - jedyne cokolwiek, szczerze mówiąc - w zasięgu wzroku. Severusa nie licząc, naturalnie... po co jednak miałby przyglądać się sobie samemu? Narcyzm raczej nie był jedną z jego wad, zapewne z powodu braku odpowiednich warunków zewnętrznych. Co prawda niektórzy radzili sobie mimo podobnych przeszkód, ale on jakoś nie. Trudno, nadrabiał na inne sposoby, najlepiej jak potrafił.

Zazdrością, na przykład. O tak, sztukę zazdroszczenia doprowadził nieledwie do perfekcji. A już szczególnie sztukę zazdroszczenia temu właśnie człowiekowi, który akurat stał przed nim. James Potter miał wiele z tych rzeczy, których Severus nie posiadał, mimo że chciałby. Mniej lub bardziej. Miał choćby talent do latania na miotle. Miał zdolność zjednywania sobie ludzi, umiejętność budzenia podziwu. Miał prawdziwych przyjaciół... z jednym niechlubnym wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę. Miał Lily Evans za żonę. I miał z nią syna.

Miał też, co Severus natychmiast zauważył ze znajomym ukłuciem zawiści, jedną, jedyną postać. Był totalnie, kompletnie, całkowicie jeden. JEDEN. A Severusa wciąż było pięciu.

Na pociechę były Mistrz Eliksirów zauważył, że ten JEDEN James Potter wyglądał znacznie gorzej niż pięciu Severusów Snape'ów razem wziętych. O wiele gorzej niż za życia, a nawet nie tak dobrze jak zaraz po śmierci. James Potter, mówiąc krótko, wyglądał źle. Ź. L. E.

O radości!

...która zostałaś bezpowrotnie przegnana trzema niewyszukanymi słowy:

- Wybaczam ci, Snape.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz - wycedził stojący najbliżej niego Severus przez zaciśnięte zęby. Żadna z jego postaci nie znikła, pozostałe cztery milczały za to jak zaklęte, ponieważ wypowiadanie jakichkolwiek kwestii chórem brzmiało po prostu śmiesznie, o czym były Mistrz Eliksirów zdążył przekonać się dobrych parę spotkań temu.

- To ciekawe - stwierdził Potter głosem wybielonym z wszelkiego zainteresowania. - Gdy tylko znalazłem się tutaj, nagle znałem sprawców wszystkich świństw i świństewek, jakie ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek mi zrobił. Dolewania ukradkiem eliksirów do mojego kremowego, klątw rzucanych z sąsiednich łóżek, donosów anonimowo składanych u nauczycieli, podkradania słodyczy z mojego kufra... Dowiedziałem się o próbach odbicia mi dziewczyny, o tchórzach, którzy woleli uciec, niż pilnować moich pleców, o przepowiedni przekazanej Voldemortowi... - Patrzył beznamiętnie ponad ramionami Severusów na nieistniejący horyzont. - O wszystkim, wszyściuteńkim, co do jednego najdrobniejszego zdarzenia. Niewiarygodne, ile takich rzeczy mogło się uzbierać w ciągu głupich dwudziestu dwóch lat życia... Niecałych - dodał skrupulatnie. - Mówi się, że wiedza to potęga - kontynuował monotonnie. - Rzeczywiście, to muszę jej przyznać: jest potężnym ciężarem. Przytłaczającym. Wolałbym jej nie mieć. Ale to chyba nie wchodzi w grę... tutaj. - Rozejrzał się, jakby pragnął utwierdzić się w przekonaniach. Albo im zaprzeczyć. W końcu spojrzał w twarz temu Severusowi, który wcześniej się odezwał. Jego wzrok miał twardość granitu i ważył plus minus tonę. - Może to po prostu część mojej kary. - Zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę, wyzywająco patrząc w oczy szkolnego wroga. "No dalej, potwierdź, Smarkerusie" - mówiło spojrzenie. - "Zgódź się ze mną choć raz, chociaż po śmierci."

Severus milczał. Jego wspomnienia o świństwach i świństewkach nieznanych mu za życia leżały głęboko pogrzebane pod grubą warstwą tarcz. Oklumencja wspomagała również martwych. Przynajmniej niektórych.

Potter westchnął.

- Wszystko jedno. To i tak niczego nie zmieni. - Kręcąc głową, przeczesał palcami nieodmiennie zmierzwione włosy. Były Mistrz Eliksirów zgrzytnął zębami. - Tutaj, tak naprawdę, nic nie ma znaczenia. Poza jednym. - Znowu utkwił wzrok w oczach najbliższego Severusa, pozostałych kompletnie ignorując. Musiał być wyjątkowo zdeterminowany. - Wybaczam tobie, Severusie Snape'ie. Wiem, że Lily chciałaby tego. Rozumiesz? Wy-ba-czam-ci. - Lekko uniósł brwi i pstryknął palcami. - Tak po prostu.

Severusowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak przyjąć to do wiadomości. Ostatni argument Pottera rozwiał wszelkie jego wątpliwości: on też wiedział, że Lily by tego chciała. Krótko skinął głową.

I nagle było go czterech.

James uśmiechnął się bez cienia radości, za to z wielkim zmęczeniem. Cała jego sylwetka, rysy twarzy, oczy, nawet włosy zdradzały wyczerpanie. Śmiertelne wyczerpanie, dla którego śmierć nie mogła być końcem. Były Gryfon z trudem okazywanym niewątpliwie wbrew własnej woli i mimo wysiłkowi wkładanemu w nieokazywanie go pomachał mu ręką. Potem odwrócił się i poszedł dalej tam, dokąd zmierzał, nim się zetknęli.

- Mam nadzieję już cię więcej nie zobaczyć - rzucił na pożegnanie, nie odwracając głowy.

- Odwzajemnioną - zapewnił Severus. Nie tracąc więcej czasu... czy też tego, co było jego ekwiwalentem w tym miejscu-niemiejscu, podążył w kiedyś-tam obranym kierunku.

Szedł jak zwykle niespiesznie i jak niezwykle niespokojnie. Wszystkie osiem jego rąk z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu zaciskało się w pięści i otwierało rytmicznie. Dopiero po kilkunastu krokach zorientował się, co to był za rytm. Wy-ba-czam-ci-wy-ba-czam-ci-wy-ba... Kurde! Zgrzytnął zębami i wbił trzydzieści dwa paznokcie we wnętrza dłoni. Wciąż idąc, zanurkował pod osłony w umyśle i wydobył ponad nie starannie wyselekcjonowane wspomnienia ze szkolnych czasów. "Nienawidzę cię, Potter." _James podstawiający mu nogę w przedziale. "Do zobaczenia, Smarkerusie."_ "Nienawidzę cię, Potter." _James trafiający go klątwą wydłużającą włosy o dobry metr. "Komu łoju, łoju na świece..."_ "Nienawidzę cię, Potter." _James lekko szybujący na miotle ponad Severusem z zaciętą miną podskakującym na ziemi. "Dalej, chłopaki, trzy-czte-ry: Wingardium Leviooooosa!" _"Nienawidzę cię, Potter." _James z udawaną troską wyciągający rękę do leżącego na ziemi Severusa, którego sznurowadła w przedziwny sposób związały się razem. "Ojej, Smarkerusie, potknąłeś się o swój nochal?"_ "Nienawidzę cię, Potter." Jak mantra. Nie-na-wi-dzę-cię-Pot-ter.

Wy-ba-czam-ci.

_- Lily chciałaby tego._

Wy-ba-czam-ci.

On też wiedział, że Lily by tego chciała.

Wy-ba-czam...

Cholera!

Zamknął oczy i skupił się w sobie. Czego właściwie chciał? Całym sobą czuł sprzeciw, ale jednocześnie...

- Wybaczam ci, Jamesie Potterze - szepnął bez przekonania najciszej jak mógł.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że wokół nie było żadnych ścian ani nawet sufitu, tylko rozciągające się w każdą stronę bezkresne, pyliste pustkowie, akustyka była wręcz zadziwiająca. Architekci i budowniczowie Covent Garden mogliby się sporo nauczyć od twórcy tego miejsca.

- Dziękuję - usłyszał wypowiedziane równie cicho słowo.

Gwałtownie odwrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Za nim... nikogo nie było.

- Wisisz mi, Potter - powiedział pełnym głosem. - Masz u mnie taki dług, że do końca śmierci się nie wypłacisz. - Uśmiechnął się krzywo i ruszył dalej. Byle do przodu. Byle do jedynki, a potem do zera. Może kiedyś, może gdzieś...

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC  
2.

**--------------------**

* * *

_Uprzejmie informuję szanownych Czytelników, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w nowym oknie w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym polu komentarz i kliknąć przycisk pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Poza tym czyta się je zwykle wyjątkowo przyjemnie ;-)._


	3. siedem, sześć

_Wbrew wszelkim pozorom: RIP._

_Nakago  
__1 maja 2010 roku_

* * *

3.

siedem, sześć

* * *

Ledwie chwilę temu umarł. Dwie chwile temu patrzył w ukochane oczy osadzone w znienawidzonej twarzy. Trzy chwile temu jąkał się bełkotliwie. Albo jękliwie bełkotał. Tak źle i tak niedobrze. Cztery chwile temu...

I nagle stał w samym sercu bezkresnych - na oko sądząc - szarych równin, zupełnie samotnie.

Pomijając fakt, że było go siedmiu.

Jakkolwiek wychował się w domu na poły mugolskim, Severus doskonale znał czarodziejskie przesądy na temat tego, co się dzieje z duszą po śmierci. Nigdy w nie, co prawda, nie wierzył - zwykle powątpiewał nawet w samo istnienie czegoś takiego, jak dusza - był przecież człowiekiem rozsądnym, człowiekiem, któremu obce były zabobony w rodzaju opium dla mas, człowiekiem magii. Jak się jednak właśnie okazywało, mylił się. Prawdę mówiąc, obawiał się tego przez mniej więcej pół życia, zadając sobie czasem pytanie, co to będzie, jeśli czarodzieje jednak mają rację. Zwykle odsuwał je na dno umysłu zaraz po tym, jak przyszło mu ono do głowy; nic przecież nie mógł na to poradzić, tak czy owak, więc po co miał się tym martwić? Jakby nie miał wystarczająco dużo innych, znacznie bardziej żywotnych problemów...

Według czarodziejów, po śmierci dusza przeważnie dzieliła się na siedem identycznych części; powszechnie uważano, że jest to maksymalny podział, przy którym człowiek pozostaje człowiekiem. Gdyby jakimś sposobem czyjaś dusza uległa podziałowi na więcej fragmentów - co oczywiście było niemożliwe - niewiele by w takim człowieku pozostało ludzkiego. Tak przynajmniej twierdzono. Siódemka była liczbą magiczną, co przejawiało się na wszelkie sposoby, również w życiu pozagrobowym. Owe cząstki duszy miały ponoć błądzić po świecie zmarłych tak długo, aż znalazły przebaczenie. Co do tego czarodzieje byli raczej zgodni. Kwestią sporną było, jak właściwie wyglądał ten _świat zmarłych_.

Severus obawiał się, że już wie.

Potoczył wzrokiem sześciu par oczu po krajobrazie... który mógł być tak zwany tylko z powodu braku lepszego określenia. Wszystko wokół było szare, pyliste, nijakie i nudne. Wręcz wymarzone miejsce do odbycia kary za grzechy. A jeszcze jak się miało w perspektywie spędzenie tam całej wieczności...

Zaraz. Severus przyjrzał się sobie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Przecież było go siedmiu. Jeszcze niedawno. Nie zdążył nawet przyzwyczaić się do myśli, gdzie się znajduje i co go czeka, nie zdążył się dobrze rozejrzeć, nie zdążył dać jednego kroku, odezwać się słowem, pogratulować sobie zmarnowanego życia i w miarę szybkiej śmierci... a już było go sześciu.

Może nie miało pójść aż tak źle.

Nie miał wprawdzie pojęcia, ile czasu minęło w świecie żywych - kilka momentów, godzina czy pięć tygodni - czuł jednak, że doskonale wie, czyjemu przebaczeniu zawdzięcza zniknięcie jednego z fragmentów duszy.

"Głupi, sentymentalny Gryfon" - pomyślał z czymś, co na pewno nie było wdzięcznością.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że ta cząstka, która opuściła świat zmarłych, nie czuła się samotna w lepszym świecie. Była tam wszak tylko jedna.

Z drugiej strony, jeśli wierzyć czarodziejom - a nie miał już podstaw, aby nie ufać ich wierzeniom - lepszy świat był zdecydowanie lepszy i nie było w nim miejsca na jakiekolwiek negatywne uczucia. Dusze zyskiwały tam na jedności, nie były już podzielone, nie znały trosk ani zmartwień, nie miały wrogów, nie cierpiały. Jeżeli te szare, pyliste równiny uznawał za nudne, Severus nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa na to, co miało go czekać później. Miał wrażenie, że od zanudzenia się na śmierć ratuje dusze w lepszym świecie wyłącznie fakt, iż już nie żyją, więc nie mogą umrzeć. Nawet z nudów.

Fakt istnienia życia po śmierci rodem z przekonań czarodziejów kazał jego logicznemu umysłowi zastanowić się nad innymi kwestiami. Czy to, że znajdował się w tej - jakąkolwiek by ona nie była - chwili w tym - jakiekolwiek by ono nie było - miejscu, oznaczało, że mugole mylili się w swoich wierzeniach? Skoro nawet smoki, centaury czy skrzaty wkładali między bajki i mity... Ha, oto młyn na wodę czystokrwistych czarodziejów. Chyba dobrze, że nikt nigdy nie wrócił stąd do świata żywych, aby zdać relację.

Istniała, oczywiście, możliwość, że Severus skończył tu, gdzie skończył, wyłącznie dlatego, że był czarodziejem. Że gdyby był mugolem, trafiłby do mugolskiego piekła. Ta teoria, z kolei, wytrącała maniakom czystej krwi broń z ręki: jego ojcem był mugol, a on i tak trafił tam, gdzie wszyscy czarodzieje. Czyli, zapewne, był im równy. Przynajmniej po śmierci.

Z trzeciej strony może faktycznie chodziło o to, jak twierdzili niektórzy marzyciele, że zmarły trafiał tam, gdzie za życia wierzył, że trafi? Co prawda Severus od dziecka wierzył, że nie wierzy, w tym jednak momencie uznał, że niczego nie mógł być pewny. Ostatecznie trafił tu, prawda? W miejsce, którego istnieniu zawsze zaprzeczał...

Rozmyślania przerwał mu znajomy głos. Był mu za to wdzięczny jak nigdy, ale nie zamierzał go o tym informować. Jak zawsze.

- Witaj, Severusie, na starcie nowej, wspaniałej przygody!

Albusa Dumbledore'a było trzech; niedawny Mistrz Eliksirów domyślał się, że i do tego przyczynił się niezastąpiony Harry Potter. Zadawanie sobie pytania, kto poza nim był na tyle głupi, żeby przebaczyć dyrektorowi Hogwartu, mijało się z celem, więc Severus go sobie nie zadał. Jeszcze by się przekonał, że on również należał do sentymentalnych idiotów...

Trzech Dumbledore'ów oznaczało sześcioro tryskających radosnymi iskierkami niebieskich oczu. Koszmar. Chyba jednak wolałby nieistniejące cierpienia lepszego świata. Problem w tym, że nie miał wyboru.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę, że już cię trochę ubyło!

Może i nie wiedział, ale się domyślał. Najpewniej nieziemsko. Trudno, aby w tym miejscu mogło być jakoś inaczej.

- Zapewne jesteś świadom, kto sprawił, że jest cię teraz sześciu? No, skoro ja to wiem, to ty tym bardziej musisz.

Jakże żałował, że dyrektor po śmierci nadal był w dokładnie takim samym stopniu irytująco wszechwiedzący. To jednak było miejsce, w którym mieli odpokutować grzechy, a cóż mogło go wprawić w większe cierpienie niż monolog uszczęśliwionego jego obecnością Dumbledore'a? Zapewne dialog z takimże Dumbledore'em, zapobiegawczo więc zagryzł wargi.

- Oczywiście, że to dzięki Harry'emu. Cały czas ci mówiłem, że źle go osądzasz, a ty mi nie wierzyłeś. Ciekaw jestem, co teraz o nim sądzisz.

Severus uparcie milczał, chociaż słowa "głupi, sentymentalny Gryfon" bardzo pchały mu się na usta.

- Niezmiernie żałuję, że ja również nie mogę ulżyć ci w cierpieniu.

Mógł. Naprawdę mógł. I nawet nie wymagało to z jego strony jakiegoś kosmicznego wysiłku. Wystarczyłoby, żeby sobie po prostu poszedł i dał mu spokój...

- Lecz, widzisz, ja nie mam ci czego wybaczyć.

Severus włożył całą siłę woli w powstrzymanie się od rzucenia jakichś słów, których kiedyś ewentualnie mógłby pożałować. Skupił się więc na zachowaniu kamiennej twarzy i tylko w głębinach umysłu zgrzytał zębami aż echo szło. Miał kompletnie odmienne zdanie na ten temat, o czym cholerny Dumbledore znakomicie wiedział. Od kiedy jednak dyrektor Hogwartu brał pod uwagę zdanie Severusa Snape'a?...

- Dlatego, chociaż pragnąłbym tego z całego serca...

Z czego?!

- ...nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc.

Oczywiście. Naturalnie. Jasne. W końcu rzadko bywał i nigdy bezinteresownie. Przynajmniej tym razem niczego nie będzie mu winien. To nawet lepiej.

- Gdybym miał co, wybaczyłbym ci bez chwili zastanowienia, bez najmniejszego wahania.

Dumbledore zamilkł, jakby na coś czekał. Severus miał nadzieję, że dostatecznie udanie symuluje, że nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi. Nie zamierzał zrewanżować się dyrektorowi podobnym zapewnieniem - obaj zresztą doskonale wiedzieli, że nie byłoby ono prawdziwe. Nie miał też ochoty wybaczać staremu czarodziejowi. Jeszcze nie teraz. Jeszcze do tego nie dojrzał. O ile kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie to zrobić.

Gdy Dumbledore odezwał się ponownie, Severus miał nadzieję, że jego milczenie zostało prawidłowo zinterpretowane i dyrektor się wreszcie odczepi. Nie przewidział tylko, z jakiego konkretnie powodu zostanie pozostawiony samemu sobie.

- Przykro mi, Severusie, ale muszę cię już opuścić.

Chwała Merlinowi!

- Harry właśnie zmarł, muszę go przywitać.

I, machając na pożegnanie ręką, oddalił się w bardzo nieokreślonym kierunku.

Severus czuł, że blednie, choć przecież niemożliwe było, aby krew odpływała mu z twarzy. Nie miał krwi. Mimo to było mu słabo, kiedy dotarła do niego cała powaga słów Dumbledore'a.

Więc Potter nie żył. Zapewne obejrzał sobie wspomnienia byłego nauczyciela i w swej gryfońskiej szlachetności dał się zamordować dla zbawienia świata, który nigdy nie zdoła docenić tej ofiary. Jak to zwykle ze światami bywa.

Zastanawiał się tylko, co miał powiedzieć chłopakowi, kiedy się spotkają...

* * *

KONIEC

3.

* * *

_Uprzejmie informuję szanownych Czytelników, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w nowym oknie w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym polu komentarz i kliknąć przycisk pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Poza tym czyta się je zwykle wyjątkowo przyjemnie ;-)._


	4. sześć

_Czy wiecie, że na Dalekim Wschodzie (w Chinach i Japonii, w każdym razie; pozostałych państw tamtego regionu nie jestem pewna) liczba _cztery_ uważana jest za przynoszącą pecha, podobnie jak nasza _trzynastka_? A to dlatego, że słowo _cztery_ wypowiada się tak samo, jak słowo _śmierć_ - co ma zdecydowanie źle o tej cyfrze świadczyć. Z tego też powodu w wielu tamtejszych szpitalach czy hotelach nie uświadczy się pokoju numer 4; nie jestem przekonana co do IV pięter, ale podejrzewam, że całego piętra chyba trudniej się _pozbyć_ niż jednego pokoju..._

_Bez względu jednak na słabość, jaką mam dla Japonii, a nawet fakt, że jestem doskonale świadoma tego, co napisałam w akapicie wyżej (dziwne, co? być świadomą tego, co się napisało...), w tym tekście czwartego rozdziału z całą pewnością nie zabraknie. Czyż zresztą w opowiadaniu całkowicie poświęconemu śmierci mogłoby zabraknąć tak znamiennego rozdziału? Nie mogłoby, prawda? No cóż, nawet jeśli nieprawda, to ja twierdzę, że prawda, a na dowód zamieszczam ów rozdział. Czwarty, znaczy się. Poniżej. Do Waszej kontemplacji. Chociaż nie wiem, czy na Waszym miejscu ryzykowałabym zapoznawanie się z tak złowróżbnym rozdziałem..._

_(Nie, nic mi nie wiadomo, abym w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca piła cokolwiek zawierającego alkohol lub środki odurzające, palenia czegokolwiek nie znoszę, od zapachu kleju mnie mdli, a grzyby mi nie smakują... no, chyba że marynowane, ale takich też w ostatnim miesiącu nie jadłam. Przyszło samo z siebie. Może też samo z siebie odejdzie...)_

_(No dobrze, przyznam: w tym fanfiku nic nie jest normalne. A jego autorka najmniej. To też do Waszej kontemplacji; dla siebie przecież tego nie piszę, prawda? Nie, nie, jak wcale o to nie pytałam. NIE PYTAŁAM, w porządku? Nawet jeśli, to z pewnością nie w chronologicznym, sama to przyznam. Chociaż... w tym konkretnym przypadku i owszem, w chronologicznym. Dziwny ten rozdział jakiś... A to coś nowego, doprawdy)._

_(Chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli już skończę z tym przydługim wstępem i zacznę treść właściwą. Czy też raczej niewłaściwą, co dla tego opowiadania typowe. Powiedzmy)._

_Nakago_

_13 grudnia 2011 roku_

_PS Kompletnie nie mam pojęcia, co z tego wyszło, wiem tylko, że pisało się koszmarnie. Może to wina daty. Hm, czyżbym zaczynała wierzyć w przesądy? Hm, jakie właściwie _zaczynała_?..._

* * *

4.

sześć

* * *

Kiedy wreszcie ochłonął po niedawno usłyszanych rewelacjach, spojrzał na siebie. Nie na "wszystkich innych", "całą resztę" ani nawet "każdego z pozostałych" - był tam sam ze sobą, toteż spojrzał zwyczajnie i po prostu na siebie. Jak również siebie, siebie, siebie, siebie i siebie - przynajmniej w owej chwili. Zakładał, że za pewien czas - prawdopodobnie dość długi, choć postrzeganie czasu było tu wyjątkowo mgliste, toteż mierzenie jego długości nawet ogólnikami w rodzaju _dość_ wydawało się raczej karkołomnym przedsięwzięciem - będzie mógł powiedzieć, że siebie, siebie, siebie, siebie i siebie. W najbardziej optymistycznych marzeniach nie dopuszczał jednak myśli, że kiedykolwiek będzie to tylko siebie. Tak właśnie zapewniał... siebie. Oraz siebie i siebie, a także siebie, siebie i siebie. W tym konkretnym momencie przynajmniej.

Swoją drogą to dość niezwykłe, że _w tym konkretnym momencie_, tudzież _w owej chwili_, takie rozważania zdążyły przyjść mu do głowy. Rozważania dla niego bądź co bądź nie całkiem charakterystyczne, żeby nie powiedzieć, że kompletnie nietypowe. Zazwyczaj nie miał czasu (o ochocie nie wspominając) na przemyślenia egzystencjalne - za bardzo zajmowała go egzystencja sama w sobie, aby jeszcze miał chcieć nad nią medytować. Czyżby po śmierci pisane mu było nadrabianie zaległości? Niedoczekanie! Czyje bądź.

Stanowczo skończywszy z dumaniem, zorientował się, że patrzy jednocześnie w sześciu kierunkach. Wywoływało to dość... specyficzne wrażenie, którego jednakże nie sposób było nazwać dziwnym. Być może choćby po części dlatego, że każdy z tych sześciu kierunków wyglądał doskonale identycznie. W efekcie patrzenie w sześciu różnych kierunkach odczuwało się prawie tak samo, jak patrzenie za życia w jednym. Prawie.

Ups. Chyba znowu zabrnął niebezpiecznie blisko rozmyślań co najmniej graniczących z egzystencjalnymi... o ile można tak je nazywać, kiedy egzystencja pozostała w najlepszym przypadku wspomnieniem. Co w gruncie rzeczy nie było istotne. No, ewentualnie dla stwierdzenia, że coś uparcie kierowało jego umysł na ścieżki, którymi wcale nie chciał podążać. Żaden z nich. Wobec tego należało przedsięwziąć kroki mające na celu zawrócenie myśli z drogi występku i skierowanie ich gdzie indziej. Upragnionym kierunkiem byłoby przekucie myśli w czyn, a raczej zastąpienie myśli czynami, nie miał bowiem pojęcia, jak niby wcielić w życie... po życiu to, o czym myślał. Obawiał się zresztą, że - gdyby owo pojęcie miał - nie byłby to najlepszy z długiej listy jego złych pomysłów. Jedynym problemem wydawał mu się fakt nieistnienia w okolicy niczego do zrobienia, o czyny zatem było trudno. Towar deficytowy, można by powiedzieć.

Ale cóż to? Oto jakby na zawołanie ktoś się przed nim pojawił prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki! Stwierdzony w pierwszym rzucie Severusowego oka brak długiej, białej brody zdawał się dostatecznie wyraźną oznaką, że tym razem mistrz eliksirów nie ma do czynienia z Dumbledore'em. Co za ulga.

Drugi rzut oka zweryfikował jednak jego jakże przedwczesną radość. Nie potrzebował bowiem więcej, aby rozpoznać drugiego ze swych panów, tego... brzydszego. Pod każdym względem właściwie. Nawet śmierć nie dodała mu uroku - można by wręcz uznać, że Czar... tfu! na psa urok! że _Voldemort_ stracił wszelkie resztki wdzięku, jakie pozostały mu po reinkarnacji. Nie żeby były one liczne albo chociaż warte wspomnienia. Na domiar złego czarnoksiężnik występował tylko w jednej postaci... ludzkiej... i całej masie czarnego obrzydlistwa, która kłębiła się wokół niego w sposób uniemożliwiający identyfikację czy choćby zliczenie. Nie był to widok, do którego przywykł eksdyrektor Hogwartu: wszystkie napotkane dotychczas w zaświatach osoby - czyli on sam i Dumbledore - wydawały się wyglądać zupełnie normalnie, jak ludzie, którymi były za życia. Tylko _Voldemort_ jak na razie się odznaczał. Nie żeby było to coś niesamowitego, on przecież zawsze robił wrażenie inne niż wszyscy. A przynajmniej bardzo starał się je robić. Stan, w jakim znajdował się obecnie, powinien mu więc właściwie odpowiadać.

I zapewne odpowiadałby, gdyby _Voldemort_ był go świadom. Ten jednakże, jeśli wierzyć wyrazowi twarzy jego jedynej rozpoznawalnej, humanoidalnej postaci, był do szczętu oszołomiony. Severus podejrzewał, że śmierć może tak działać na człowieka... nawet jeżeli ludzka pozostała w nim zaledwie niewielka część. Sam miał to już szczęśliwie za sobą, mógł się więc spokojnie cieszyć z tego pomyślnego zbiegu okoliczności. Cóż, niekoniecznie _spokojnie_ - trudno powiedzieć, jak szybko _Voldemort_ zdoła zebrać się w sobie, opanować otaczający go harmider, zorientować się w sytuacji i rzucić klątwę na pierwszą z brzegu ofiarę losu. _Cruciatus_ lub _Avada Kedavra_ - Severus miał do czynienia z jednym i drugim (choć z tym ostatnim niekoniecznie skierowanym w niego samego) i wolałby akurat tych życiowych doświadczeń po śmierci nie powtarzać. Z drugiej strony często miewał wrażenie, że _Voldemort_ innych zaklęć - innych rozwiązań, mówiąc szczerze - nie zna albo nie bierze pod uwagę; był potwornie przewidywalny w swoich działaniach. Nie żeby miało to jakoś szczególnie podnosić walory owych działań. Wręcz przeciwnie. Dlatego czym prędzej porzucił rozważania nad celowością robienia czegokolwiek w miejscu, gdzie niczego do zrobienia wydawało się nie być, na rzecz robienia właśnie, odnosił bowiem wrażenie, że tylko _robienie_ może go oddalić od _Voldemorta_ na bezpieczną odległość zanim czarnoksiężnik dojdzie do siebie. Zerknął na niego po raz ostatni, wyłącznie po to, aby upewnić się, że niewykorzystana okazja nie znikła bezpowrotnie, i oczywiście _musiał_ trafić akurat na to.

Hałastra kłębiąca się wokół _Voldemorta_ w tejże chwili uspokoiła się i rozeszła nieco, tylko na tyle, żeby można było rozpoznać poszczególne kształty (Severus z nieprzyjemnym ściśnięciem żołądka, którego już nie miał, dopatrzył się między nimi również czegoś w rodzaju wielkiego czarnego węża), które nawet wtedy trudno było zliczyć. Co nie przeszkodziło w dojrzeniu, że jeden z owych bardziej nieforemnych cieni wybrał sobie dokładnie ten moment, aby zniknąć na oczach mistrza eliksirów.

Właśnie tak. Zniknąć.

Widok ten sprawił, że były dyrektor Hogwartu wrósł w pyliste podłoże. Metaforycznie rzecz ujmując, naturalnie. Literalnie zaś prozaicznie stał nieruchomo z wybałuszonymi na _Voldemorta_ oczami i luźno opadniętą szczęką; o ile zdążył poznać otaczającą go nierzeczywistość, wszystkie jego osoby czuły się i wyglądały identycznie. Mógł czuć tylko ulgę, że nie jest mu dane zobaczenie się w takim stanie. To, co widział, upewniało go w przekonaniu, że cała szóstka Severusów gapi się na to samo - strzęp cienia, którego nie było, czyli właściwie na miejsce, w którym _był_... zanim _znikł_... - nie na siebie. Szczęście w nieszczęściu.

Drugim szczęściem był fakt, że to mistrz eliksirów otrząsnął się pierwszy z przeżytego wstrząsu (o ile można tak określić jego stan psychiczny, konkretnie zaś kołaczące mu w głowie myśli o treści: "To nie ja. Nie ja. Nie ja! To nie moja wina! Nawet Dumbledore'owi nie przebaczyłem, a miałbym... Dumbledore nigdy nie rzucił na mnie _Cruciatusa_! Dumbledore nigdy mnie nie zabił! No, powiedzmy. Skoro nie przebaczyłem Dumbledore'owi, dlaczego miałbym... Potterowi też nie przebaczyłem! Choć właściwie nie wiem co. Że wygląda identycznie jak swój ojciec, za to oczy ma po matce? Podejrzewam, że to mimo wszystko nie jego wina. Może raczej tych jego wszystkich eskapad? Miałem z nim trochę... Nieważne, nie przebaczyłem mu, ale miałbym... Nie! Nie chcę! Nie zgadzam się!" - i tak dalej w tym stylu). Natychmiast wykorzystał przewagę i czym prędzej dał nogę. A nawet dwanaście nóg.

Uciekł. Udało mu się uciec _Voldemortowi_. Za późno wprawdzie dla uratowania życia, ale może wystarczająco wcześnie, by ocalić zdrowe zmysły...

Zwolnił kroku i obejrzał się. Poczuł prawdziwą, autentyczną, rzeczywistą ulgę, kiedy nie zobaczył za sobą nikogo. Bardzo podobne wrażenie odniósł, gdy policzył się i doliczył sześciu egzemplarzy siebie. Nie żeby się cieszył, iż znowu go nie ubyło - raczej był wdzięczny, że żaden on nie został przez przypadek z _Voldemortem_, wrośnięty w ziemię już być może wcale nie metaforycznie, ani nie zgubił się podczas rejterady gdzieś w tej niezmiennej, szarej, pylistej przestrzeni.

Jego wzrok przyciągnęło coś, co wyraźnie odstawało od owej szarej, pylistej _nudy_. Anomalia. Niewielka, ciemna plamka, która z każdym krokiem lekkomyślnie czynionym w jej kierunku zyskiwała na wielkości i wyrazistości. Zyskiwała też na kształcie, doskonale mu znanym, bo ludzkim. Gdy wreszcie dotarł do tymczasowego celu swej niekończącej się wędrówki, ciemna plamka okazała się być kształtnym, wyrazistym, wielkim, _anomalistycznym_, leżącym w szarym pyle na plecach i gapiącym się szarymi oczami w szarą nudę Syriuszem Blackiem.

Norma była w zaświatach pylista i szara ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie. I _nudna_. Naprawdę, _naprawdę_ nudna.

* * *

KONIEC

4.

* * *

_Uprzejmie informuję szanownych Czytelników, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w nowym oknie w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym polu komentarz i kliknąć przycisk pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Poza tym czyta się je zwykle wyjątkowo przyjemnie ;-)._


	5. dwa, jeden

_Zastanawiam się cały czas, dlaczego poprzednia część tego fanfika została skomentowana przez tak niewielu czytelników (jeden komentarz... _jeden?_). Może dlatego, że taka długa była przerwa między publikacją części 3 i 4? Może dlatego, że w części 4 nie ma żadnych dialogów, jest tylko sama narracja? Może z jakiegoś innego powodu, który nawet nie przyszedł mi do głowy?..._

_W każdym razie, na wypadek, gdyby jednak chodziło o któryś z tych powodów, jakie przyszyły mi do głowy - lub o nie oba - kolejną część zamieszczam znacznie szybciej i składa się ona głównie z dialogu (a to już nie było zamierzone, tak po prostu wyszło). Ciekawe, jak to się przełoży na komentarze... ;-)_

_Nakago_

_2 stycznia 2012 roku._

_PS Ta część pewnymi poruszonymi w niej kwestiami nawiązuje do innego mojego fanfika. Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej część czytelników domyśli się, o który z moich tekstów chodzi :-D._

* * *

5.

dwa, jeden

* * *

- Może usiądziemy? - zaproponował Black.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, lekko skrzyżował nogi i chwilę później już siedział po turecku na pylistym podłożu.

Severus nawet za życia nie miał artretyzmu ani reumatyzmu, po śmierci zaś nie odczuwał właściwie żadnego bólu - choć już nie raz i nie dwa razy miał wrażenie, że głowa powinna mu pękać od tych bzdurnych pogaduszek; ona jednak jakoś pękać nie chciała - mimo to nie poszedł w ślady swojego rozmówcy. Być może winny był jego wiek, który, choć już nie miał wpływu na jego fizyczne samopoczucie (nic dziwnego, skoro Severusowi nie zostało w zasadzie nic fizycznego: ani fizyczny wiek, ani fizyczne ciało, ani tym bardziej fizyczne samopoczucie), zdecydowanie wpływał na wszystko, co Severus robił. Z drugiej strony nigdy w ten sposób nie siadał, nawet jako dziecko, nie czuł się bowiem nigdy na tyle zwinny i zgrabny, aby się w podobny sposób popisywać. Black zawsze był inny, zawsze przystojny, zawsze sprawny, zawsze skłonny zwracać na siebie uwagę. Widać zostało mu to i po śmierci, chociaż teraz, jak sądził Severus, były to raczej długoletnie nawyki niż świadome działanie mające prowadzić do jakiegoś z góry obmyślanego celu. Skorzystał więc z propozycji, ale na swój sposób: usiadł powoli, statecznie, w pozycji, która nawet jemu - staremu, niezręcznemu dziadowi - pozwoliłaby na szybkie podniesienie się z ziemi. Nie, nie podejrzewał, aby mógł mieć powód do pośpiesznego wstania, do nagłego odejścia, lecz mimo wszystko usiadł tak, jak siadał zawsze. Zrzucił to na karb nawyku. Długoletniego.

Kiedy wreszcie usiadł twarzą w twarz z dawnym znajomym, obaj milczeli przez jakiś czas. Nie był w stanie określić, czy był to czas długi, czy krótki, ani tym bardziej jaki dokładnie, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Odkąd pamiętał, lubił sobie pomilczeć w towarzystwie osób, z którymi dobrze mu się milczało, a wtedy czas, czy był to kwadrans, godzina, doba czy tydzień, jakoś wcale mu się nie dłużył. Tak było i tym razem. Siedział, milczał, patrzył - nie przyglądał się, w przeciwieństwie do jego kompana, lecz patrzył - i spokojnie czekał, aż ten zacznie mówić. Nie wątpił, że Black odezwie się pierwszy; zawsze tak było, kiedy tylko mieli okazję porozmawiać. Lata, które spędził w zaświatach, najpewniej nie zmieniły jego towarzysza pod tym względem. Severus miał wrażenie, że w tym... miejscu, czy jak to właściwie nazwać, nic nigdy się nie zmieniało, włącznie z duszami tu przebywającymi. Nie wątpił więc, że sam nie zacznie rozmowy, jako że ani on się nie zmienił, ani Black, czyli wszystko powinno zostać po staremu. Bez względu na okres, jaki upłynął od ich ostatniego spotkania.

Najwidoczniej nie tylko on myślał akurat o czasie.

- Postarzałeś się - rzucił jego towarzysz znienacka, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Severus nie skomentował jego odkrycia.

- Ile to już lat minęło? - ciągnął młodszy mężczyzna.

- Prawie dwadzieścia - odparł Severus, założywszy, że liczą się tylko lata ziemskie, skoro tutejszych nie był w stanie zliczyć; a skoro on tego nie potrafił, to prawdopodobna wydawała się teza, że nie potrafił tego nikt, bez względu na czas, jaki tu... czy gdzie to było... przebywał.

- Umarłeś po czterdziestce? - zdziwił się Black. - Stary testral z ciebie!

- _Prawie_ dwadzieścia - powtórzył z naciskiem, po czym westchnął. - Ty i ta twoja arytmetyka... stała niezmienna...

- Ty i te twoje tautologie - roześmiał się jego rozmówca. - Nic się nie zmieniłeś.

- Zawsze do usług. - Severus skłonił się lekko, co nawet na siedząco udało mu się dość zgrabnie. Towarzystwo nastrajało go wręcz znakomicie. - O tobie zresztą mogę powiedzieć to samo.

- Sam przecież wiesz - powiedział Black, poważniejąc.

Severus wiedział. Wiele rzeczy, naprawdę. Nie miał tylko pojęcia, o którą z nich w tym momencie chodziło. Domyślał się jednak, że zaraz i tego się dowie.

- Wiesz, że tutaj niewiele się zmienia - mówił dalej młodszy czarodziej, upewniając starszego w jego przekonaniach. - Dla mnie minął może tydzień od czasu, kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatnio, tydzień, a potem cała wieczność tutaj, dla ciebie zaś, jak twierdzisz, dwadzieścia lat. Musiałeś się zmienić, podczas gdy ja... ja trwam... trwam i już nigdy...

- Zmiany są przereklamowane - przerwał mu Severus zdecydowanym tonem.

Jego kompan spojrzał na niego z kompletnym brakiem zrozumienia. Mistrz eliksirów przewrócił oczyma i jęknął w duchu. Racja, przecież to czystokrwisty, jak mógł zapomnieć...

- Przechwalone - wyjaśnił.

Black wzruszył ramionami. Najwyraźniej niewiele obchodziło go, co jego rozmówca miał do powiedzenia na ten temat - wiedział swoje i cudza wiedza do niczego nie była mu potrzebna. Severus nie przejął się tym specjalnie, miał bowiem bogate doświadczenie w postaci długoletnich rozmów ze swoimi panami, z których każdy też zawsze wszystko wiedział lepiej. Ich wszechwiedza była znacznie bardziej irytująca, być może dlatego, że obaj mieli całe dekady na jej ćwiczenie. Jego rozmówca nie mógł tego o sobie powiedzieć.

Mógł za to powiedzieć o sobie wiele innych rzeczy, również takich, o których mistrz eliksirów o dziwo nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

- Właściwie dziwię ci się, że masz ze mną ochotę siedzieć i rozmawiać - stwierdził Black po dłuższej (nawet jak na zaświatowe warunki) pauzie. - Albo milczeć - dodał, kiedy minęła kolejna chwila ciszy.

Tym razem to Severus wzruszył ramionami. Trochę się dziwił swemu rozmówcy: sam niewątpliwie przeżył po życiu znacznie mniej czasu, o czym obaj doskonale wiedzieli, zdążyli już przecież nawet ustalić dość dokładną różnicę lat momentów ich śmierci, a mimo to dogłębnie udało mu się już poznać jednostajność i nudę panującą w tym miejscu... jakkolwiek je zwać... chociaż zapewne _miejsce_ jest akurat określeniem najmniej adekwatnym. W każdym razie po tych wszystkich spotkaniach, jakie zazwyczaj zdarzało mu się odbywać z ludźmi, których za życia nie znosił, oraz pustką i brakiem towarzystwa wypełniającymi mu czas między przygodnymi pogawędkami, był już właściwie pewny, że lepiej siedzieć i rozmawiać... lub milczeć z kimkolwiek niż samotnie. Zupełnie jakby zaświaty miały go wyleczyć z alienacji. Trochę go to martwiło, przynajmniej na początku, potem jednak zdołał się do tego wrażenia przyzwyczaić. Był przecież urodzonym Ślizgonem, konformizm miał praktycznie we krwi. No, może poza nielicznymi wyjątkowymi sytuacjami.

Tym bardziej zastanawiające wydawało się, że Black, który poznawał tę nieprzyjemną rzeczywistość... lub może nierzeczywistość... o tyleż dłużej, najwyraźniej jeszcze się do niej nie przyzwyczaił i nie zaakceptował jej. To na dobrą sprawę było wszak pierwsze, acz niepisane, prawo Slytherinu: adaptacja. Jeżeli się nie przystosowałeś, ginąłeś. Większość Ślizgonów miała to wyssane z mlekiem matki; dla pozostałych była to pierwsza i najważniejsza lekcja w Hogwarcie.

- A dlaczego miałbym nie mieć? - spytał mistrz eliksirów niewinnie, gdy uznał, że jego rozmówca bez pociągnięcia za język najpewniej niczego nie wyjaśni.

- No wiesz... - odparł Black niepewnie.

- No nie wiem - zaprzeczył Severus stanowczo.

Odpowiedziało mu spojrzenie wybałuszonych z niedowierzania oczu.

- Jak to nie wiesz? - zdumiał się jego towarzysz, kiedy już odzyskał głos. - Przecież każdy, kto tu trafia, od razu dowiaduje się o wszystkich większych i mniejszych świństwach, jakie wyrządzili mu inni ludzie. Nieludzie też.

- Taaak - przyznał mistrz eliksirów z namysłem.

Szczerze mówiąc, był zdumiony. Czyżby Black miał przed nim coś do ukrycia, coś, o czym Severus nie dowiedział się za życia? A może jednak nie, bo chociaż nowo poznane prawdy dzięki mistrzowskiemu opanowaniu oklumencji szybko pogrzebał pod grubą warstwą barier, nie znaczyło to, że nie miał wiedział, czego - i kogo - owe wiadomości dotyczą. Jeżeli się nie mylił, a nie sądził, żeby w tej kwestii mógł się mylić, o Blacku nie było tam niczego.

Tyle że jego rozmówca najwidoczniej o tym nie wiedział.

- No to czemu w ogóle ze mną rozmawiasz? Czemu sobie nie poszedłeś? Czemu nie rzuciłeś na mnie jakiejś wyjątkowo bolesnej klątwy? Czemu...

- Magia tu nie działa - przerwał mu Severus pouczającym tonem zawodowego pedagoga. Którym zresztą był, jakkolwiek nienawidziłby swojej profesji. Oraz jej przedstawicieli.

- Dobra. Wiem. Zapomniałem. Nieważne - rzucał Black, machając rękoma na odlew. Potem zaś ucichł.

Chyba na dobre.

A przynajmniej na to właśnie się zanosiło, jeśli sądzić po czasie, jaki minął od jego ostatnich słów.

Bez względu na to, jaki to dokładnie był czas.

Severus, w każdym razie, uznał, że jeszcze trochę, a zacznie go boleć tyłek. Od siedzenia. I szczęka. Od zaciskania zębów. Nieistotnym detalem wydawał mu się w tym momencie fakt, że od czasu śmierci nic go w zasadzie nie bolało. Zawsze jeszcze mogło zacząć, prawda? Trzeba być przygotowanym na najgorsze.

Najgorsze, które - miał wrażenie - akurat nadeszło.

Chociaż nadal nic go nie bolało.

Poza mózgiem, oczywiście.

W końcu westchnął niechętnie, a nawet cierpiętniczo.

- No dobrze - powiedział. - Jakkolwiek przyznaję to bez większego zapału, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co masz na myśli - przyznał.

- Nie? - zdumiał się Black niebotycznie.

- Nie - zapewnił zdecydowanie.

- A to... interesujące - stwierdził jego towarzysz w zadumie.

- Być może - nie całkiem zgodził się Severus.

- Być może?

- Tak, być może.

- Nie jesteś pewny?

- Nie, nie jestem pewny.

- O. - Black był wyraźnie zdziwiony. Zupełnie jakby do tej pory uważał, że Severus Snape zawsze wszystkiego jest pewny. - A dlaczego?

- Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze, o co ci właściwie chodzi, zaś bez tej informacji nie jestem w stanie uznać, czy moja niewiedza na ten temat jest interesująca, czy nie.

Jego rozmówca kiwał głową w takt jego słów z miną wskazującą wyraźnie, że nie za bardzo rozumie. Jego następne słowa całkowicie to potwierdziły:

- Czyli co?

- Czyli - odparł Severus, który powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość (i tak był z siebie dumny, że wytrzymał aż tyle) - mógłbyś mi wreszcie wyjaśnić, dlaczego właściwie się dziwisz, że tu z tobą siedzę i rozmawiam.

- Aha - pojął wreszcie Black.

I znowu przestał się odzywać.

Severus miał ochotę zacząć walić głową w pyliste podłoże.

Na szczęście nie zdążył zrealizować swojego najnowszego pomysłu, albowiem jego towarzysz zdecydował w końcu ujawnić swoją tajemnicę.

- Bo widzisz - powiedział z wahaniem - ja... ja zdradziłem Czarnego Pana.

Mistrz eliksirów patrzył na Blacka wzrokiem - miał wrażenie - tępym ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie.

- No, zdradziłem go - zapewnił jego rozmówca solennie, energicznie kiwając głową. - I on chyba o tym wie, bo próbował na mnie rzucić _Cruciatusa_. I _Avada Kedavrę_ - dodał z pewnym zdumieniem.

Severus właściwie się nie dziwił: sam byłby zapewne zaskoczony, gdyby ktoś o zdrowych zmysłach próbował rzucać klątwę uśmiercającą na nieboszczyka. Ale że Voldemort zdecydowanie nie był _kimś o zdrowych zmysłach_ - i to już za życia, na dobrą sprawę - to przeszedł nad jego zachowaniem do porządku dziennego. Po co miałby się przejmować, skoro i tak nie mógł nic na to poradzić?

Jakoś nie miał jednak ochoty rozmawiać z młodszym czarodziejem o szaleństwie Czarnego Pana, a o tym, że w zaświatach magia nie działa, już wspominał, nie lubił się zaś powtarzać. Zamiast tego przyznał więc trochę na przekór siebie:

- Na mnie też.

- O - zdziwił się Black ponownie. I po chwili namysłu podał najwyraźniej pierwsze rozwiązanie tego problemu, jakie mu przyszło do głowy: - Może na wszystkich rzuca...?

Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Może rzucał, bo miał powód - zasugerował cokolwiek ironicznie.

Jego towarzysz patrzył na niego najpierw z ciekawością, później z rosnącym zaintrygowaniem, a w końcu, wstrząśnięty, wybałuszył oczy.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty też...

Mistrz eliksirów nie czekał zbyt długo, aż jego rozmówca dokończy zdanie. Gdyby sam się nie odezwał, mogliby tak siedzieć zapewne całą wieczność.

- Dokładnie. Chcę powiedzieć. Że ja też. Go zdradziłem - mówił powoli, dobitnie, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu podana małymi kęsami prawda zdoła dotrzeć do umysłu Blacka, zostać w miarę łatwo przetrawiona i ostatecznie przyswojona.

Pomysł okazał się trafiony.

- Rozumiem. Więc pewnie to nic dziwnego, że nie wiedziałeś o mojej zdradzie, skoro sam go zdradziłeś, więc moja zdrada nie była dla ciebie świństwem, tylko... czymś odwrotnym? - wywiódł zaskakująco logiczne wnioski i dopiero na samym końcu się zawahał.

Niedawny profesor był pod wrażeniem.

- Prawdopodobnie - przyznał łaskawie. - Ewentualnie jest dla mnie obojętna, co nadal nie czyni z niej... świństwa... co daje identyczny efekt.

Black patrzył na niego ciekawie z przekrzywioną głową.

Severus na moment zacisnął powieki.

- Efekt - powtórzył przez zęby. - Mam na myśli to - ciągnął już zdecydowanie łagodniej, wyszedł bowiem z założenia, że niektórzy ludzie zwyczajnie nic nie mogą poradzić na swoje ograniczenie umysłowe - że przez neutralny lub wręcz pozytywny stosunek do niej nie wiem o twojej zdradzie.

- Już wiesz - przypomniał mu młodszy czarodziej.

Mistrz eliksirów stłumił westchnienie.

- Tak - przyznał, powstrzymując okrężny ruch gałek ocznych. - Teraz już wiem. Lecz nie wiedziałem, gdy się tu znalazłem - podsumował tonem definitywnie kończącym dyskusję na ten temat.

Ton jego towarzysz najwyraźniej zrozumiał.

- Kuzynka Bella nie była zachwycona, gdy ją spotkałem - niejako zmienił temat.

Aczkolwiek w zasadzie... nie całkiem.

- Właściwie nic w tym niezwykłego, nie sądzisz? Zdradziłeś _jej _ukochanego pana, było nie było.

- Faktycznie. A ona się o tym pewnie dowiedziała.

- Co najmniej po śmierci - zgodził się Severus. - O mojej zdradzie też wiedziała, a za życia nie był tego świadomy nawet Czar... _Voldemort_.

Jego rozmówca nie wzdrygnął się na dźwięk Imienia, Którego Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Ciekawostka. Z drugiej strony możliwe, że w zaświatach zdążył się z tym otrzaskać; pewnie nie takich rzeczy tu wysłuchiwał. Wszystko jedno, tak czy inaczej. Wieloletni szpieg kontynuował bez zająknięcia:

- Chociaż właściwie Bellatriks i tak mnie podejrzewała, nie wiem dlaczego, może po prostu była zazdrosna i próbowała w ten sposób uzasadnić swoją niechęć do mnie. Oraz zdyskredytować mnie w oczach _Voldemorta_. Nie żeby jej się kiedykolwiek udało, oczywiście... Cóż, w każdym razie teraz powinna być usatysfakcjonowana, skoro jej przypuszczenia okazały się prawdą i wyszło na to, że była mądrzejsza od wszystkich pozostałych śmierciożerców, a nawet od swojego pana.

- Widzę, że po śmierci stałeś się rozmowny. No, co najmniej rozmowniejszy.

- Nadrabiam zaległości z życia - parsknął mistrz eliksirów. - A jak tam twój brat?

- Co masz na myśli?

- Przebaczył ci?

Black patrzył na niego, jakby Severus nie mówił po angielsku, tylko w którymś z tych wschodnich dialektów. Po rosyjsku może. O, albo po polsku... jeśli to w ogóle jakaś różnica.

Westchnął.

- Z twojej reakcji wnioskuję, że jeszcze go nie spotkałeś.

- Nie. - Jego towarzysz powoli pokręcił głową. - To on też umarł? Jak rany, miałem nadzieję, że chociaż on przeżyje!

- Ciebie przeżył. Mnie nie - stwierdził mistrz eliksirów z dziwnym brakiem satysfakcji.

- Wiesz może, co go zabiło?

- Nie było mnie przy tym, słyszałem jednak, że wasza ulubiona szalona kuzynka przyłożyła do tego ręki. Czy raczej różdżki.

- Nigdy jej tego nie wybaczę - syknął wściekle Black.

- Dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczony... - rzucił Severus refleksyjnie w szarą przestrzeń.

- No, dlaczego?

- Co proszę?

- No, dlaczego nie jesteś zaskoczony? I czym właściwie?

- Tym, że jej nie wybaczysz. Nigdy. W co wcale nie wątpię i czym absolutnie nie jestem zaskoczony. Dlatego, że waszej rodzinie wybaczanie przychodzi z trudem. Żeby nie powiedzieć, że nie przychodzi wam wcale. Choć, z drugiej strony, Bellatriks ktoś wybaczył, ja zaś mocno skłaniam się ku teorii, że były to jej siostry. Czyli jednak i Blackom zdarzają się chwile słabości.

- Andy i Cyzia zawsze były trochę inne - przyznał jego rozmówca swobodnie. - Z drugiej strony, moja matka była Blackiem do szpiku kości, a nawet ona mi wybaczyła.

- Zdradę?

- Śmierć.

- Słucham? - Severus miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

- Wybaczyła mi to, że umarłem. Dla niej to była największa zbrodnia, jaką mogłem popełnić. - Parsknął smutno. - Kto by się spodziewał, co nie?

- Faktycznie.

- A twoja?

- Co moja?

- Twoja matka ci wybaczyła?

Severus otworzył usta, aby powiedzieć, że jego matka nie ma mu czego wybaczać, chyba na odwrót, to on miałby sporo do wybaczenia jej, lecz nie wydał z siebie głosu. Najwyraźniej prawdą było to, co zaobserwował przy okazji wszystkich poprzednich spotkań: w zaświatach nie sposób było skłamać. To zdawało się potwierdzać jego hipotezę, że zaświaty tak naprawdę mieszczą się w umyśle osoby zmarłej... gdyby nie fakt, że hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów okłamywanie siebie samego też miał opanowane do perfekcji. Choć, z drugiej strony, akurat tego, że nie ma niczego do wybaczenia Eileen Snape z domu Prince, nigdy nawet nie próbował sobie wmawiać. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Zgrzytnął zębami i wyjawił szczerze:

- Jeszcze jej nie spotkałem.

- Aha. - Black ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową.

- Możliwe, że wcale jej tu nie spotkam. Umarła tak dawno, że mogła już uzbierać te swoje siedem odpuszczeń i przejść dalej - zauważył jadowicie.

- Mi się jakoś nie udało.

- Misie to w lesie - mruknął Severus pod nosem.

Młodszy czarodziej roześmiał się szczerze.

- Wcale się nie zmieniłeś przez te _prawie dwadzieścia lat_, wiesz?

- Wiem.

- O. A niby skąd?

- Już mi to mówiłeś.

- Rzeczywiście - stwierdził Black i znowu się roześmiał.

Mistrz eliksirów - choć nie przyznałby się do tego nawet przed samym sobą - chłonął obraz byłego kolegi całym jestestwem. Przebywanie z kimś, kto tyle lat spędził w ponurej szarości zaświatów, a mimo to zachował radość życia... po życiu, w zadziwiający sposób podnosiło go na duchu. I tylko świadomość, że nie będzie to trwało w nieskończoność, rzucała cień smutku na to spotkanie, którego tak naprawdę wcale się nie spodziewał. Och, wiedział, że to zależy głównie od niego, że w jego rękach, czy raczej ustach, leży decyzja, jak długo jeszcze będą tak siedzieć - lub przechadzać się, gdyby siedzenie im się znudziło - i rozmawiać o sprawach istotnych oraz o kompletnych bzdurach. Wiedział o tym, lecz nie chciał zatrzymywać swego towarzysza. Nie, nieprawda, właśnie, że _chciał_. Ale nie miał do tego serca. I był to zupełnie inny brak serca niż ten, o jaki zwykle był posądzany. Również przez siebie.

Nie uśmiechnął się; jego wargi, choć już bezcielesne, nadal nie były przyzwyczajone do wyginania się w ten sposób i Severus obawiał się nieco, że jego uśmiech może wyglądać wręcz przerażająco. Więc się nie uśmiechnął. Jednak jego twarz - wiedział o tym, czuł to - nabrała zupełnie innego wyrazu, przyjaznego, szczerego, a czarne oczy zaczęły emanować ciepłem.

Black zauważył to bardzo szybko. Momentalnie spoważniał i uniósł rękę, zanim starszy czarodziej zdążył otworzyć usta.

- Nie - rzucił pośpiesznie. - Nie - powtórzył zdecydowanie. - Pozwól, że najpierw ja. Dopóki jeszcze mogę. Dopóki jeszcze tu jestem. Proszę...

Mistrz eliksirów uniósł brew.

- Można by odnieść wrażenie, że to ja ciebie powinienem prosić, nie ty mnie.

- Można by - zgodził się jego rozmówca - gdybyś to nie był ty, Severusie. Znając ciebie, choć krótko i... i niezbyt dobrze - pochylił głowę, aby dokończyć zdanie z oczami wbitymi w szary pył, na którym siedzieli - wolę cię jednak o to poprosić. Z nadzieją, że spełnisz moją... ostatnią prośbę.

- Ostatnią prośbę skazańca? - Skrzywił usta szyderczo.

- Ostatnią prośbę wyzwoleńca - poprawił młodszy czarodziej z dziwnym uśmiechem, kiedy na powrót uniósł wzrok.

- Dobrze. Tylko żebyś nie miał złudzeń...

- Wiem - przerwał mu Black zdecydowanie. - Robisz to dla mnie, nie dla siebie. Wiem. - Wziął głęboki wdech, po czym rzekł z powagą: - Wybaczam ci, Severusie Snapie. Wybaczam ci, że nie pozwoliłeś mi się lepiej poznać. Że mnie nie powstrzymałeś. Że nie zostałeś moim przyjacielem, choć przecież mogłeś. Choć chciałeś.

Severus przymknął powieki i bez słowa pochylił głowę w krótkim przytaknięciu. W następnej chwili wiedział już, że jest go o jednego mniej, mimo że jak zwykle niczego nie poczuł.

- Dziękuję - powiedział sztywno. Naprawdę był wdzięczny, nie przywykł jednak do mówienia o tym. Nie otwierając oczu, kontynuował stanowczo, zanim zdążył się rozmyślić: - Wybaczam ci, Regulusie Blacku. Wybaczam ci, że byłeś tak zapatrzony w swojego brata, iż na mnie w ogóle nie zwracałeś uwagi. Wybaczam ci, że się mu nie sprzeciwiałeś. Wybaczam ci, że przedkładałeś go, mimo tego, jak cię traktował, nad kolegę Ślizgona. Wybaczam ci, że mi nie pomagałeś. Wybaczam ci, że nie zostałeś moim przyjacielem.

Nie chciał na to patrzeć. Nie chciał widzieć, jak znika osoba, która tak wiele znaczyła w jego życiu. Więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, z wyjątkiem Lily. Nie chciał się żegnać. Toteż nie patrzył.

- Dziękuję - usłyszał tylko.

I to było wszystko. Wiedział, że to wszystko. Dlatego otworzył oczy.

Był sam. Sam jeden. Naprzeciwko niego nikt nie siedział w szarym pyle zaświatów; Regulus Black, młodszy kolega ze Slytherinu, który umarł, zanim jeszcze na dobre zaczął żyć, przeszedł do lepszego świata. Podobnie jak przedostatnia część jego własnej duszy. Został więc sam. Sam jeden. Ale nie czuł się samotny. Wręcz przeciwnie: czuł się mniej samotny niż kiedykolwiek. Dziwne. Dziwne uczucie.

Nie chciało mu się wstawać. Nie chciało mu się chodzić. Nie chciało mu się szukać. Brakowało mu już tylko jednego wybaczenia, jednej osoby, która by go wybawiła, dzięki której i on stałby się wreszcie wyzwoleńcem, lecz jakoś nie chciało mu się wstać i iść jej poszukać. Zdumiewające - nawet jego, gdyby koniecznie musiał przyznać - jednak wcale mu na tym nie zależało. Och, nie, nie miał ochoty zostać w zaświatach na całą wieczność i nigdy ich nie opuszczać. Po prostu... nie było to dla niego aż takie istotne. Nawet nie zastanawiał się, kto będzie tym, który (albo względnie która, chociaż miał wrażenie, że naraził się głównie osobnikom płci męskiej) odeśle go w zaświaty. Nie śpieszyło mu się. Równie dobrze mógł się położyć i spokojnie na niego poczekać. Prędzej... czy później... ktoś się na pewno zjawi.

Prawda?

* * *

KONIEC

5.

* * *

_Uprzejmie informuję szanownych Czytelników, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w nowym oknie w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym polu komentarz i kliknąć przycisk pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Poza tym czyta się je zwykle wyjątkowo przyjemnie ;-)._


End file.
